Master's Heart
by sannin.hotness
Summary: Kimimaro has always admired his superior, and now he finally finds that even cold blooded killers have a heart. Yes, it is possibly pointless Kimimaro/Orochimaru smex. xD Don't like yaoi, then don't even click on it.


Disclaimer: don't own..

Orochimaru smirked at the man that stood across from him, "Are you just going to stand in the door or come in?"

Kimimaro hesitantly walked the rest of the way in the room, up to Orochimaru.

"Why are you here Kimimaro? Do you feel lonely?" Orochimaru's questions almost sounded like he was mocking him.

Kimimaro didn't answer as he stared down at the floor. He jumped feeling hands on his hips, creeping around his waist, and pulling him into his master's lap.

Kimimaro was surprised. His master had touched him before like this, but never so close, never in his lap.

Orochimaru pulled Kimimaro so close that the bone wielder could feel Orochimaru's breath.

Orochimaru laughed leaning in and breathing on his neck, "Oh, Kimimaro", Orochimaru pulled him closer (making it possible).

Kimimaro took a sharp breath feeling Orochimaru's hard member. His master smirked at him as he rubbed up against him.

Orochimaru pulled off Kimimaro's shirt and tossed it to the side. He kissed over Kimimaro's chest, finding his collarbone and biting it lightly.

Kimimaro tossed his head back moaning. He didn't feel ashamed for showing his pleasure, not if it was for the one person that meant everything to him.

Orochimaru bit harder making blood spill over the pale skin.

"So beautiful, pale skin and blood. You. You are so beautiful Kimimaro" Orochimaru smirked again licking up the blood and sucking the skin gently.

Orochimaru kissed the white haired man on the lips teasingly.

Kimimaro leaned in closer, pushing their lips harder against each other.

Orochimaru smirked sucking roughly on Kimimaro's bottom lip. Kimimaro shyly slipped his hand into Orochimaru's kimono, running it over the snake Summoner's chest. Orochimaru pulled away smirking and pulled his kimono off.

He stood up with Kimimaro's legs wrapped around his waist so he could carry him as well. Orochimaru pushed Kimimaro against the wall laughing.

Kimimaro bucked his hips against Orochimaru, his head rolling back against the wall and heavy breaths came out, "Lord Orochimaru", he whimpered.

"Beg me."

"Please Orochimaru, please… I… I need you. Touch me please."

Orochimaru complied by running his hand down to Kimimaro's member, squeezing it.

Kimimaro cried out bucking up against his master, head hitting the wall hard.

"Oh Kimimaro, don't hurt yourself, that's my job". Orochimaru chuckled.

He released Kimimaro and pulled away from his body.

Kimimaro whimpered as his body slumped down the wall.

Orochimaru stood, pulling Kimimaro with him and pushed him onto the bed.

Hovering over him, he practically tore at Kimimaro's neck.

Kimimaro whimpered, but it was not a whimper of want, it was whimper of fear.

Orochimaru closed his eyes tight for control. Kimimaro was the only person he didn't want to scare, not now.

He licked the blood spots up, tasting every drop. He wiped up one single drop, placing it to Kimimaro's lips.

Kimimaro stared at him not understanding, before putting it into his mouth. Orochimaru pushed in two other fingers into Kimimaro's mouth, "suck, it be your fault if you don't get them wet enough."

Orochimaru pulled the fingers from Kimimaro's mouth. He smirked and ran two of them down Kimimaro's thigh and into him.

Kimimaro bucked into his fingers, "more please".

"It doesn't hurt yet?" Orochimaru laughed before adding his third finger. Kimimaro shuddered, but clinched his teeth to keep control.

Orochimaru moved his fingers roughly inside Kimimaro, making him moan. Orochimaru removed his fingers from him and replaced them with the tip of his member.

"It will hurt now Kimimaro, a different kind of hurt then getting hit." He pushed all the way in making Kimimaro scratch at his sides. Orochimaru went in harder, moving in and out of him.

Kimimaro cried out scratching down harder on Orochimaru's sides, "Please sama, Please".

Orochimaru ground as the nails scraped away his milky skin. He clinched one hand in the sheets to ignore them and the other pumping Kimimaro.

Orochimaru groaned as he came with Kimimaro shortly afterwards.

"Lord Orochimaru … did I hurt you?" Kimimaro asked licking Orochimaru's sides.

"You're making it burn, but I never said I didn't like it". He leaned down and kissed Kimimaro's lips softly, "and don't think I said this was the last time".

Kimimaro stared up at him curiously.

"I want to be the only one who touches you like this. I'll kill somebody if they try".

Kimimaro nodded, "and you?"

"You'll be the only one who touches me", Orochimaru smiled, "you know Kimimaro, your master does have a heart."


End file.
